Koharu of the Great Dojutsu
by animegirl3210
Summary: REUPLOADED! Koharu is an energetic girl with two dojutsu. The Sharingan and the Byakugan. Along with that, a mysterious chakra that is only known by the Uzumaki clan. Just who is Koharu what kind of weapon will she be


Naruto

Naruto

~Prologue~

Hyuga Hikari, and Uchiha Heiro's love was forbidden from the start. It was simple. Hikari was the youngest child of the Hyuga-sama, but it was still required for her to marry within the clan. It was her destiny to serve her older brother Hiashi along with her other older brother, Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi. Heiro was due to take his father's place as the leader of the Uchiha clan. They day the heir of Uchiha turned eighteen, he was to marry a pure-blooded Uchiha woman of the same age, and inherit the title of "Leader" from his Chichi.

On the day, Heiro turned eighteen, he brought Hikari to his parents, telling them, that this was the girl he wanted to marry. His parents were nonetheless, furious with his decision, and demanded that he marry the girl, they picked out for him, to follow with traditions. When Heiro refused to wed anyone other than Hikari, The Uchiha leader called upon Hyuga-sama to settle this manor with his daughter.

Tears streamed down Hikari's face when her Chichi demanded that she come home with him and her twin brothers. She refused his wishes. Angered by this, Hyuga-sama threatened to unleash the pain of the Caged Bird seal upon her. Then she did something that enraged him even more: Pulling off her Konoha forehead protector, she grabbed the kunai, that sat at her belt. Right through the seal, she made an "x" across the mark, letting blood drip down her face. She was refusing the Hyuga destiny, and was going after her own. In his anger, Hyuga-sama said these words:

"You are no longer part of Hyuga! All records of your existence will be erased. You and your disgusting husband and kin will never be accepted in Hyuga, even on the brink of death."

Hikari accepted these terms, and went away from her father's presence, with Heiro's arm around her shoulder. Uchiha Heiro lost his position, due to the love of Hyuga Hikari, and was given to his younger brother Fugaku.

They wedded right after the banishment from their clans, changing their last names to "Masumoto", forgetting everything about their old clans. They bought a small house right smack in the center of Konohagakure, the furthest they could get from both the Uchiha clan, and Hyuga clan.

~Naruto~

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Masumoto Hikari groaned, as she rolled onto her back, preparing to pull herself out of bed, to feed her three-day-old baby girl Koharu for the umpteenth time. Still pretty sore about the nightmare called: "Childbirth" she endured three nights ago, she winced when she got up on her feet.

"You're still sore honey. Let me go get Koharu." Heiro mumbled, half-awake.

"It's okay; I'm up anyways." Hikari answered, as she made her way to Koharu`s bedroom. Groaning, Hikari picked up her crying baby, and stumbled her way down to the kitchen, to warm up some milk. Putting a few cups of milk in a saucer, she turned on the stove, and began rocking Koharu, trying to soothe her until the milk was ready.

"Wow, she's got a nice set of lungs." Heiro laughed as he took the hungry baby from Hikari's arms.

"You didn't need to get up Heiro. I was fine by myself."

"Well, Koharu needs to see both of her parents up."

"I will use that for an excuse, the next time it's your turn to change her diaper."

The couple laughed in unison as Hikari began pouring the heated milk into the pink baby bottle, testing a bit of milk on her wrist.

"Someone up there must like us. It's just right." Hikari said taking Koharu from Heiro. Hikari popped the bottle into Koharu`s mouth, immediately stopping Koharu` crying. Tears stopped flowing from Koharu`s eyes, as she gulped down the contents of the bottle. After a couple of hiccoughs and sniffles, Koharu`s breathing became even, as she continued to gulp down the bottle.

"Come over here Heiro! Koharu's eyes are just like yours! Maybe she'll have the Sharingan, just like you."

This wasn`t a lie. When Hikari gave birth to Koharu, her eyes, were onyx-black, just like her fathers.

"Hikari, just because she's born of Uchiha blood, that doesn't mean she'll have the kekke genkai. Besides she may have your Byakugan."

"I'm praying to God, that she doesn't."

"What's wrong with the Hyuga Bloodline Limit?"

"I'll give you three guesses; the first two don't count: My "father"."

"Oh; but wait! He doesn't want anything to do with us! Do you think he may spare Koharu?"

"Hahahahahahaha-no. Knowing my chichi, he would hunt us down, and take Koharu away from us by force."

"Look look! She's opening her eyes! Heiro look, she's-?! Oh...crap!"

Hikari was so startled by what she saw, she nearly dropped Koharu.

"Hikari, what's-Ohmigosh!``

There was an uneasy silence between the young couple.

"So...what were we talking about again?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Is this even possible?! To have both the Byakugan and Sharingan?!"

"Well obviously it is Heiro! Look at her eyes! We've created something for the villagers to shun!"

"Calm down Hikari! Let's go to the Fourth. He'll know what to do."

"Heiro, it's two in the morning! Who would be up at this hour?!"

"Honey, if I know Minato, he'll find a reason to stay up this late."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive!"

"Then we have nothing to lose!" Hikari and Heiro ran upstairs to get changed for their unexpected drop in the Hokage's office.

~Naruto~

Minato, the Fourth Hokage, rubbed his eyes, as he filed paperwork. His wife Kushina was nine months pregnant with their baby, and the excitement was keeping him awake; he was going to be a father! The final choices of the names danced through his head. Kaede if a girl, and Naruto if a boy. As he imagined himself playing with a boy with his hair, but Kushina's looks, a knock came to the door, snapping him from his dreams. He made himself more presentable, before giving the normal: "Come in".

He noticed his childhood friend Heiro and his wife Hikari came through the door, almost nervously.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama, but something's wrong." Hikari said, her voice cracking with tears.

"Oh, no problem. I wasn't doing anything. I just couldn't sleep. Is something wrong?"

"It's about our daughter Koharu-"

"Oh yeah. I did hear that Hikari gave birth to a beautiful baby girl three days ago. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," Hikari said, "but anyway, you know that Heiro was from the Uchiha clan, and Hikari is from the Hyuga?"

"Yes, but what is your point?"

Minato thought he noticed Heiro gulp, as he handed him his baby.

Minato looked happily at the sleeping child, imagining his own, in just a few short weeks. Suddenly, as if on cue, baby Koharu opened her eyes to the blonde shinobi. Minato was nonetheless shocked at the baby's eyes; never in all of his life did he see a baby with two doujutsu. The Sharingan never revealed itself this early either! Koharu was only three days old! He could tell that this girl was going to be a strong ninja, and weapon for the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Well...you've got an interesting one here..."

"Hokage-sama! Do you know what to do?!"

"Would it be alright to cover her Byakugan eye with something, and tell people that she was born blind in one eye work?"

The couple was silent for a minute.

"You know, that might actually work..." Heiro trailed off for a moment.

"Great; I'll inform the Third about this, but It'll be a secret. No one except you, Hikari, the Third, his wife, and his eldest child Aya and I will know of this. If the word gets out, she'll be a target of many missing-nin, and many will try to kill her."

Hikari took Koharu from the Fourth and held her closely, in a protective, motherly manor.

"Thank-you Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome! Get some sleep, and listen to what I say."

"We will thank-you!"

Minato watched as the now content couple exited from his presence.

'Was it my imagination, but is that baby growing red hair?'

Minato laughed to himself, when he ran that thought through his mind again.

'That's silly; how would a baby of a brown-haired mother and a navy-haired father of red hair like Kushina? Man, I really need to sleep more often.'

~Naruto~

Three months, four days later...

Screams and shouts filled the air, as Hikari dashed through the broken streets, filled with panicked people. Her husband Heiro was on the forces, fighting to protect the villagers from the Nine-Tails that unexpectedly began attacking everything in its path...including Konohagakure, but now, she needed to get to the Third. She needed to protect her baby girl.

"Ohmigosh! I pray that I'm not too late!" She cried out, as she frantically rapped on the Third's house. It was his maid that answered the door.

"If you're looking for the Third, he's gone out to battle with his son-in-law, and son."

"I know but please! Keep my daughter safe! Koharu has two very special abilities, and she needs to be guarded!"

"That's what they all say ma'am, but unfortunately, I can't take any child in, without my Masters permission."

"Who is at the door Kanna?"

"Oh, a lady who wants her child to shelter here Aya-sama."

The Third's daughter, Sarutobi Aya came to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't guard any children! If you have not noticed, the village is under attack by the Nine-Tails attack!"

"I know Aya-sama, but this is Koharu! Koharu of the Great Doujutsu!"

Aya seemed to be in shock, and quickly took the child from Hikari's arms.

"Koharu will be safe with me; now go! Fight with your husband!"

"Thank-you so much Aya-sama!"

~Naruto~

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Heiro was blasted back, by the force of the Nine-Tails' chakra. He coughed up blood, getting back onto his feet. He knew he was going to die, but he was dying for his village...for his wife and child...for his clan.

"HEIRO!"

Heiro weakly looked up, seeing his wife dash towards him. She landed by his side, and supported him against her shoulder.

"Hikari...what are you...doing here *cough*? Where *cough* is Koharu?"

"She's safe! She's with Aya-sama!"

"You shouldn't be here! If I die, then you'll be the only one to take care of our Koharu!"

"If you die, then I'll continue fighting to protect Koharu, my village and my clan."

Heiro smiled weakly to his wife.

"Then let us fight together."

~Naruto~

Hiashi dashed through the forest. He couldn't believe this was happening! The Nine-Tails was attacking Konoha, and worst of all, his wife was seven months pregnant with their first child, and he didn't like leaving her alone with the maids, knowing that she could go into premature labor, during excitement and terror that was ripping through the village at such a quick rate.

"BOOOOOOMMMM!"

Suddenly, Hiashi was blasted backwards and smashed into a rough trunk of a tree. Groaning, he looked up, to see the Nine-Tails glaring back down on him! Even though it was night, the shadow of the monster loomed over him, like death itself. For the first time in his life, Hiashi felt scared. The monster glared him, and swung one of its tails at Hiashi.

'This is it! I'm sorry I won't be able to see the birth of my first child...'

As the tail came down upon him a figure came, pushed him away, letting themselves being smashed in his place! The fox, thinking he'd killed them, went on ahead. Hiashi looked upon the figure, that lay motionless upon the cold ground. He slowly approached the person who saved his life, and quietly knelt beside the person. Through the darkness he could see them open their eyes; the Byakugan. So it was a member of the Hyuga clan that saved him.

"Hi...Nii-san..."

Hiashi gasped. That voice! He's recognize the voice of his little sister anywhere. It was only a year since he'd saw Hikari and her Uchiha husband last, but he wasn't thinking about Hyoma or whatever his name was. His entire attention was focused on Hikari, who desperately was trying to keep her eyes opened.

"Nii-san...need...to tell...you...now..."

Hiashi gently lifted his sister into his arms. She coughed up a lot of blood.

"Tell me what? Hikari, tell me!"

"Heiro...dead...I...will die...Koharu...my baby...Third's..Sharingan...Byakugan..."

Hiashi wasn't understanding a word of this. Heiro? So that was the name of the Uchiha. The Third? did she mean the Third Hokage? And what did she mean by Sharingan and Byakugan? Koharu, her baby? When did she have a daughter?

"Hikari...what are you talking about? Koharu is that your daughter?"

Hikari didn't respond; she just lay there, looking at the stars. Dead. He closed her eyes, and lifted her cold body. The youngest, which was suppose to die last, died first.

~Four years later~

~Naruto~

As I skipped happily through the village, my butt-length red hair jumped with each skip I took. I was on my way to the ice cream shop. For my fourth birthday, the Hokage gave me money to get myself some ice cream! I'm was gonna get chocolate! My favorite! As I continued to skip down the path, I heard the sound of someone, a boy, cry. I turned my head to see a boy with long brown hair sitting on a bench crying. He had white bandages wrapped around his head, and he was dressed in unusual clothes. Unable to keep my eyes off of him, I walked over to the bench, and sat beside him. He looked he was around a year older than me.

"Um...are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked cautiously.

The boy had the same white eyes as right eye was. The left one was a black, that sometimes turn red with black designs when I'm angry, or if I focus chakra to my eyes.

The boy whipped his head around so fast, that his hair, which was tied at the bottom, slapped against his face. He turned his head away, in a proud way.

"I'm not crying!"

I began to giggle.

The boy glared at me, his pale eyes glaring at me.

"What's so funny?!"

I continue giggling; "Your face is red, your eyes are red, and you say you're not crying."

The boy continued to glare at me. I returned his look with a small smile.

"You don't need to keep everything in. You can tell me; I won't tell anyone."

"Well," His face turned back crestfallen. "A year from today, my father died protecting my uncle...I really miss him.." Tears began welling up in his eyes again. I thought for a moment.

"Come, follow me!" He looked up at me with a confused look. "I want to show you something."

We both dashed through the village until, we made our way to the park. I followed the path, to the oddly shaped stone, in the middle of the park.

"Did you know your daddy?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Was he nice?" He nodded again.

"You're lucky."

I point to the two names that read Masumoto Hikari and Masumoto Heiro.

"That's my mommy and daddy. They died protecting the village and families. I was a baby, so I don't remember them. You're lucky to know your daddy." He looked at me with sad eyes. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" "Um...chocolate-chip mint. Why?"

"Follow me!" I said, my smile getting bigger.

We ran through the park and back on to a street, I recognized as the street leading to my favorite ice cream shot.

"Uh..where are we going..."

"Koharu. My name is Koharu."

"I'm Neji. Hyuga Neji."

"Come on , Neji! We're here!" I began pulling him into the shop.

"Hello, Koharu. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi Hotaru!"

"Is it the usual Koharu?"

"No, not today. Today, I'm buying something for Neji today. One chocolate-chip mint please." I smile, as I pet Neji on the shoulder. Neji blushed a little, gave a shy smile and slipped behind me.

"You're a sweet girl Koharu." Hotaru smiled, as he handed me the cone. I turned to Neji, and gave him the cone.

"I have to go! I told Naruto-kun I'd go and make some ramen for him!" I waved to him as I dashed from the ice cream shop.

~End of Prologue~


End file.
